macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture/Live
Live Shows are the main feature in the game Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture. They're divided in five different categories, which are located on the left side of the screen: Super Dimension Fortress Macross, Macross 7, Macross Frontier, Macross Delta, and Event. Event category * Miss Macross Event song (playable for one week when available). Like a normal event, only it doesn't give plates and badges as prizes. * daily Event song, available to play only 3 times each day * Event frame (when available), it allows to access the Event page which remains playable for one week. Prizes include stones, badges, gems, evolution orbs, and exclusive Event plates. List of Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture events # 「超時空ヴィーナス ワルキューレ」(Super Dimensional Venus''' Walküre) # '''「閃光のAXIA」(Flash of AXIA) # 「夏だ！海だ！水着De Show!」(It's summer! It's the beach! Swimsuit De Show!) # 「パステル♡SUMMER」(PASTEL♡SUMMER) # 「待たせたな！Fire Bomber登場」(I kept ya waiting! Fire Bomber has appeared!) # 「銀河の妖精」(Galactic Fairy) # 「ミンメイ・バースデー」(Minmay Birthday) # 「Happy Hacking Halloween」 # 「衝撃デビューステージ」(A Shocking Debut Show) # 「ダイナマイト７」(Dynamite 7) # 「決断オーバーロード」(Decision Overload) # 「サヨナラノツバサ」(The Wings of Goodbye) # 「クロスオーバーLIVE（FB編）」 (Crossover LIVE (FB Chapter)) # 「ためらいクリスマス」(Christmas Hesitation) # 「超時空カウントダウンライブ’１７」(Super Dimension Countdown Live '17) # 「賀正　Happy New Year　ライブ’１８」(Happy New Year Live '18) # 「目指せ！ミス・マクロス ～潜入大作戦～」(Aim For It! Miss Macross ~The Great Infiltration~) # 「sexy monsoon」 # 「メモリアル・バースデー　～Dear ミレーヌ～」(Memorial Birthday ~Dear Mylene~) # 「おにゃの子☆Valentine」(Gurrly Valentine) # 「とまらない！ワルキューレLIVE」(Can't Stop! Walküre LIVE) # 「虹いろ・クマクマ」(Rainbow-colored Teddy Bear) # 「0-G Love」 # 「dシュディスタb」(d Shootin' Star b) # 「絶対零度θノヴァティック」(Absolute Zero Degrees Novatic) # 「やさしさSAYONARA」(Kindhearted Farewell) # 「イツワリノセカイの君へ」(To Your False World) # 「Fight On Stage ～二人の歌姫～」(Fight On Stage ~Two Divas~) # 「SUBMARINE MEMORY」 # 「光速クライmax☆stage」(Light-speed Climax Stage # 「涙目ウェディング」(Eye-watering Wedding) # 「誘惑のエリクシア」(Elixir Of Temptation) # 「命がけの恋なら」(Life On The Line For Love) # 「SEVENTH MOON NIGHT」 # 「飛べ！超時空要塞マクロス」(Soar! Super Dimension Fortress Macross) # 「銀河に歌え！～時を超えるライオン～」(Sing To The Galaxy! ~The Lion That Transcends Time~) # 「夏だ！水着だ！ワル裏フェス！」(It's Summer! There's Swimsuits! Waru Ura Fes!) # 「SUNSET RESORT」 # 「ミッドサマー・ラブハート！」(Midsummer Love Heart!) # 「New Song Live ～第1弾～」(New Song Live ~The First Shot~) # 「New Song Live ～第２弾～」(New Song Live ~The Second Shot~) # 「New Song Live ～第３弾～」(New Song Live ~The Third Shot~) # 「絶命ジャッジメント」(Fatal Judgment) # 「メモリアル・ランナー」(Memorial Runner) # 「ジリティック♡Halloween」 '(Giritic♡Halloween) # '「夕焼けオーバーフロウ」(Sunset Overflow) # 「追憶ジェリーフィッシュ」(Reminiscent Jellyfish) # 「Queen’s Birthday」 # 「Walküre! THUNDER GLOW」 # 「MAGICAL☆MY FRIENDS」 # 「サンタクロースでなんかいられない！」(I Cannot Stay In Santa Claus!) Songs SDF Macross * Do You Remember Love? * Angel's Paints * Shao Pai Long * Silver Moon, Red Moon * My Boyfriend is a Pilot * 0-G Love * Yasashisa SAYONARA * Macross (Song) * Sunset Beach * Runner (Lynn Minmay version) Macross 7 * Try Again * Totsugeki Love Heart * POWER TO THE DREAM * My Soul For You * Dynamite Explosion * Holy Lonely Light * Planet Dance * SUBMARINE STREET * Seventh Moon * MY FRIENDS Macross Frontier * Seikan Hikou * Diamond Crevasse * Neko Nikki * Aimo * My Boyfriend is a Pilot * Giragira Summer (^ω^)ノ * Universal Bunny * Anata no Oto * Northern Cross * Ninjin Loves You Yeah! * Infinity * Triangler (fight on stage) * What 'Bout My Star? * Welcome To My Fanclub's Night! * Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't be late * Sayonara no Tsubasa ~ the end of triangle * Lion * Pink monsoon * Niji-iro Kuma Kuma * D Shootin' Star b * Sou da yo. * Get It On * Kindan no Elixir * Good job! * Gorgeous * Ranka and Brand New Peach * Houkago Overflow * Silent de Nanka Irarenai Macross Δ * Rune ga Pika tto Hikattara * Ikenai Borderline * Ichido Dake no Koi Nara * Koi! Halation THE WAR * AXIA~Daisuki de Daikirai~ * Silent Hacker * Giritic♡BEGINNER * Bokura no Senjou * Walküre Attack! * God Bless You * Hear The Universe * Onya no Ko☆girl * Walküre ga Tomaranai * Zettai Reido θ Novatic * Namidame Bakuhatsuon * Walküre wa Uragiranai * Absolute 5 * GIRAFFE BLUES (Kaname Solo Requiem) * LOVE! THUNDER GLOW Playing a Live Each song in the Live menu has max. five playable difficulties # Easy (-8 Energy) # Normal '(-10 Energy) # '''Hard '(-12 Energy) # 'Very Hard '(-15 Energy) # 'Extreme '(-20 Energy) After choosing the difficulty, there are two more steps before starting a Live * '''Assist choice (selection of another player to boost the Live score with their Leader Skill) * Unit settings (Divas, Leader, Plates and Valkyrie can be chosen before hitting Play)